ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tauron
Tauron is a robot which competed in Series 9 and 10 of Robot Wars, entered by a father-and-son team. The name Tauron is derived from the Latin word taurus, meaning bull. Tauron is a box-shaped robot armed with a 13kg vertical spinning bar, 65cm in length, made from HARDOX 450, with a maximum speed of 220mph - roughly 3100rpm. The robot is powered by two wheels, which are exposed on top of the robot, making the robot invertible. Uniquely, Tauron's bar spinner is mounted on a pivot, so if Tauron is inverted, the weapon will rotate into the upright position, or its direction can be reversed, like IG-88's spinning axe. Tauron's chassis and exoskeleton are constructed from 6mm and 4mm Hardox 500, with additional armour of 6mm polycarbonate. Team captain Tom Brewster drives the robot, while father Tim operates the weapon. Robot History Robot Wars: Series 9 Tauron competed in Episode 3. In its Group Battle, it faced Series 8 fourth-place finisher Thor, Series 8 returnee Chimera2 and fellow newcomer Concussion, whose team formed a friendship with Team Tauron after sharing a workbench with them in the pits. Tauron started the battle by dodging Concussion's initial charge and driving away from Thor, its spinning bar sending sparks flying as it hit Thor's side while the latter tried to push it. It was then buffeted away by a slam from Concussion, the impact causing more sparks to fly and leaving Tauron immobilised close to the wall. Tauron was briefly nudged aside as Thor charged after Concussion and Chimera2, and was eventually eliminated from Series 9 along with Chimera2, which became immobilised later on in the battle. Series 10 Tauron Mk 2 competed in Heat 4 of Series 10, replacing Triforce following the latter's withdrawal - this made Tauron Mk 2 the first reserve entry to be upgraded to the main series. In its Group Battle, Tauron Mk 2 faced The Kegs, a two-part clusterbot from Team Terror Turtle, and returning veteran Iron-Awe 6. Immediately, Tauron Mk 2 dodged Iron-Awe 6 and turned round, driving up the latter's flipper, before being rammed by one half of The Kegs. It turned round and drove into Iron-Awe 6's side, although without causing any damage, and backed away, taking some of Iron-Awe 6's entanglement devices with it. Tauron Mk 2 drove up Iron-Awe 6 again, sparks flying as its bar hit the latter's flipper, before again sustaining a blow from one of The Kegs' spinners. It retreated to attack the other half of The Kegs, before surviving a push from Iron-Awe 6 and shredding one of its entanglement cannons. Driving over the spark jets, Tauron Mk 2 manoeuvred across the arena and hit one of the Kegs, tearing the latter's bar spinner off and sending it flying towards the control room occupied by Dara Ó Briain and Angela Scanlon.5 This attack startled both presenters as The Kegs' spinner hit and caused a metal bar on the control room to fall off. Tauron Mk 2 proceeded to attack Iron-Awe 6 next to an entry gate, before being collected by Sir Killalot as 'Rogue House Robot' was enabled. It swiftly drove away and slammed into the remaining half of The Kegs, sending it barrel-rolling across the arena and leaving it immobilised on its side. Tauron Mk 2 drove away from and was scooped up by Iron-Awe 6, before hitting the latter's sloped sides and pushing it around the descending pit. It momentarily lifted Iron-Awe 6 with a rear-on hit, before being slowly pushed around in circles by Iron-Awe 6. Eventually, the two robots separated, with Tauron Mk 2 landing two more blows to Iron-Awe 6's side before driving away. The two robots bumped each other twice more – the gyroscopic forces of Tauron Mk 2's bar spinner momentarily lifting it onto one wheel as it clipped Iron-Awe 6 again and drove away. Once more, Tauron Mk 2 drove up Iron-Awe 6, the two robots getting stuck together as it attempted to drive off. Sir Killalot separated both competitors, with Tauron Mk 2 once again clipping Iron-Awe 6 with its bar as the latter drove free. However, the House Robot's intervention left Tauron Mk 2 wedged on a piece of debris, leaving its wheels suspended off the floor and the robot unable to drive. As a result, Noel Sharkey activated Tauron Mk 2's countdown timer, although with Iron-Awe 6 having lost full mobility seconds afterwards, the battle went to a Judges' decision. Due to it becoming immobilised first, the decision went against Tauron Mk 2. Tom Brewster was left particularly disappointed by the outcome, having managed to free Tauron Mk 2 from the debris after 'cease' had been called and only becoming aware of its defeat when Dara Ó Briain congratulated Team Iron-Awe. In the Robot Redemption stage, Tauron Mk 2 faced Robot Wars newcomer Androne 4000, for a chance to secure a place in the Heat Semi-Finals. As 'activate' was called, it briefly backed away before luring Androne 4000 across the arena, with Team Tauron deciding to spin its bar spinner up slower than before to improve manoeuvrability. The two robots collided, with Tauron Mk 2 twice lifting Androne 4000 with its bar before the latter pushed it towards an entry gate and into Sir Killalot. The impact knocked one of Sir Killalot's shoulder pads off - Tauron Mk 2 drove over the spark jets to escape, but was quickly pushed back into Sir Killalot by Androne 4000, clipping the House Robot's claw in the process. Once more, Tauron Mk 2 backed out, but was soon grasped by Androne 4000, with the two robots pushing and dragging each other around as its spinner hit Androne 4000's front end. Eventually, Tauron Mk 2 was pushed onto the arena spikes by Androne 4000; as it was being lifted by one of the spikes, it tore Androne 4000's top panel open, the two robots locking together as Androne 4000 clamped onto Tauron Mk 2's bar assembly. Sir Killalot pushed both robots away, before Tauron Mk 2 was dragged forwards by Androne 4000 and released. Seconds later, it drove head-on into Androne 4000 again, which pushed Tauron Mk 2 back and sunk its crusher through the bar spinner mount. With its body lifted off the floor as a result of Androne 4000's attack, Tauron Mk 2 was rendered helpless as Dead Metal left her CPZ, grabbed it and sliced through its back panel. Dead Metal pushed Tauron Mk 2 over the Flame Pit as Androne 4000 released its grip; Tauron Mk 2 sustained another slice, but drove forwards and met Androne 4000 again in the centre of the arena. As Androne 4000 clamped and lifted its body up again, Tauron Mk 2's spinner clipped the latter’s forks, momentarily lifting its opponent onto one side. A second head-on collision stopped Tauron Mk 2's spinner, although it caught underneath Androne 4000’s top panel as it was pushed back. Tauron Mk 2 drove away and into Androne 4000 again, smoke pouring as Androne 4000 grabbed hold of one of the drive belts for its spinner. This had no apparent effect on Tauron Mk 2 as the competitors separated, as it tore Androne 4000's right-front panel apart seconds later. As Androne 4000 struggled for mobility, Tauron Mk 2 slammed into its opponent twice more, the second hit tearing Androne 4000's loosened panel completely off and launching both robots off the floor. Tauron Mk 2 hit Androne 4000 again, before driving through an empty CPZ, dodging Dead Metal and attempting to lure Androne 4000 into the pit - its bar spinner having completely stopped by this point. The two robots drove around the arena in the closing seconds, with Tauron Mk 2 driving itself over – and being thrown by – the Floor Flipper just before 'cease' was called. Both teams congratulated each other as the battle went to a Judges' decision – despite the damage inflicted to Androne 4000, the decision unanimously went against Tauron Mk 2, eliminating it from Series 10 after a brief, yet destructive run. Live Events: Extreme Robots: Maidstone: Tauron managed to make the grand final in this event but ultimately lost to Ripper. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 8 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Robots from Bedfordshire Category:Robot Wars Series 10 Robots Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Runners Up Category:Robots with vertical spinning bars Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Extreme Robots Competitors